Boxing Day, New York Style
by mabelreid
Summary: Castle and Beckett have his place all to themselves on the day after Christmas. Castle is frisky and wants to play, but Beckett has other ideas, like enjoying the breakfast he made for her first. Who will win the ensuing battle of seduction? Two to three chapter story that's a sort of tag to "Secret Santa." Caskett
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is a two to three chapter tag to "Secret Santa," that takes place the day after Christmas. Please enjoy and please heed the rating. _**

He whistled as he topped fresh, steaming, pancakes with thinly sliced strawberries. He breathed in deeply and smiled broadly at the sight and smell of golden butter, and deep brown syrup melting into each other. His mouth began to water as he imagined he slipped a bite of the stack into Kate's mouth and watched her chew. He could see her lovely, coffee brown eyes closing in ecstasy, her delicious tongue, which tasted like sunshine, traveling over her lips and -

"Dad!"

He jumped and nearly dropped the plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon he'd taken to the tray he'd fixed for him and Kate.

"What?"

Alexis frowned and then she smiled. "You were a million miles away."

He didn't appreciate the knowing, mischievous gleam in his daughter's eyes, but he supposed it was his own fault.

"Actually, I was planning my strategy. You still owe me a game of laser tag."

Alexis hopped up on one of the bar stools in front of the counter. "I can't, dad, I've got plans for shopping."

"It's the day after Christmas," he stated the obvious in bewildered tones.

"Yes, and all the best sales are going on right now," said his mother as she entered the room with her best faux fur coat and her hair in its usual red curls. "Now, Alexis and I are going to hit the stores and have lunch. So you and Kate will have to do without us for the day."

Rick narrowed his eyes at her wink and smile. "If that's the way you want it."

"That's the way we want it," she assured him.

"What about breakfast?"

The girls giggled. "We've been up for hours. It's you and Kate that can't get out of bed at a decent hour," his mother said cheekily.

"Alright, that's enough, I'm going to take this tray to Kate, if you don't mind."

"Don't let us stop you," Alexis said, and she linked arms with Martha. "See you later."

He waited until they were gone before he grabbed the tray and hurried from the kitchen. It was a good thing he had a good grip on the handles because he nearly dropped it again upon entering his bedroom.

Kate had slipped into one of his shirts, as she loved to do when she spent a night with him, and she had just buttoned the first button. She was looking down and didn't see his face as he stared at her cleavage and a hint of one breast, not quite covered by the white fabric.

Her long hair, a little mussed from sleep and sex, tumbled around her shoulders in a waterfall of chestnut brown with golden highlights teased out by the winter sunlight that filled the room. Her legs, long, lean and luscious begged him to caress them and lick them all the way up to the edge of his shirt and beyond. His eyes followed this trajectory and he glimpsed just a hint of upper thigh and what lay between them before the shirt closed under her fingers. He hitched in a deep, shuddering breath and sighed.

"My god, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

She looked up and blushed prettily. "I was just coming out to see what was taking you so long. I'm starved."

_What, oh right, he had a tray of cooling food in his hands. _

He took it to the messy bed and sat uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted was the food, even though the scent of smoked bacon, and garlic from the eggs called to him. He had to get her out of that shirt again, or he might explode.

"No way, Castle,' she warned her hands on her hips.

Instead of dampening down his desire, her "interrogation room," tone only increased the flames in his gut. If she only knew how many times watching her get the truth out of a witness, or a suspect in that little room, made him so hard it hurt. How many times had he dreamed that it was he in that room with her underneath him on the table, her legs wrapped around him, her back arched and her eyes pinned to his face as they did, every time they made love?

"Castle?"

His eyes leapt to her face and he flinched because she smiled at him like a cat with a mouse.

"Sorry, just thinking," he said lamely.

"I know, I recognize the look in your eyes, and you better cool down. I'm hungry."

She climbed on the bed and he gasped aloud because his shirt rode up and he got another tempting look at the apex of her thighs. The fact that she didn't shave, or wax clean her pubic hair was a delight that never failed to make him crazy.

"Stop it!"

The command in her voice didn't help, why couldn't she see that? He found her eyes again and saw, she did know it and didn't care. Oh, she would pay for that soon.

She grabbed a plate, and a fork, and dug into the pancakes. "This is just the way I like it."

He watched her eat and it was just as he'd imagined in the kitchen. Her tongue licked her lips after the first bite and she groaned. "I love pancakes, fresh off the grill, and soaked in butter and syrup."

He hitched in another breath and fisted his hands at his sides so they wouldn't reach out and grab the plate from her. This was intolerable, but he couldn't make his feet take him out of the room.

"Eat, Rick, it's getting cold."

Why did she have to say his name like that, as if nothing was going on in that sunlit room, on his bed? He should have set the table in the dining area and made clothing a rule to eat.

"I'm not hungry," he squeaked as his stomach rumbled in rebellion.

"I can tell," she winked at him over a slice of strawberry.

"I think I'll take my plate to my office," he grabbed it and his coffee cup. "I need to get some writing done."

"Don't be that way," she slid the plate onto the tray and crawled across the bed to him. "I was just teasing."

"Don't worry," he backed away from her instead of dropping his food and grabbing her into his arms. "I think we both need to cool off for awhile."

He left her sitting there staring at him with a little bit of syrup in one corner of her mouth that he wanted to lick away, but he stayed strong and went to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

She could see that his food was cold, and glued to the plate with congealed eggs and syrup when she sashayed into his office an hour later.

He didn't look up from his computer, even though the slightest hitch in the rhythm of his fingers on the keys changed just enough to let her know that he knew she was there.

"Hey," she said softly. "I thought you were kidding when you just walked out."

"No," he said curtly. "I'm trying to work out a scene that's giving me some trouble."

"Oh, well, I can go if you want."

"No. I think you might be able to help me with this particular problem."

She sat on one corner of his desk and he tried desperately not to look at her legs.

"You want me to help you write."

"I know, it is kind of weird, but as I said I'm desperate and I think you might have some insight into this problem."

She nodded, relieved that he wasn't mad at her over her desire for food instead of sex. Although, she'd never admit that if he'd stayed just a little longer she'd have put aside the pancakes and eggs.

"I'll try," she said. "What kind of murder are you writing this time?"

"It's not a murder. It's a love scene."

Her brow furrowed. "You're having trouble with a love scene. Since when?"

He sat back in his chair and tucked his hands behind his head. "The problem isn't the sex," he cocked one eyebrow and she almost laughed.

"Good, you had me scared for a minute. I thought maybe you'd been replaced by aliens."

"Now you're stealing my lines," he said seriously. "I'm the one that supposed to come up with wild ideas."

"Come on, Castle, what's bothering you?"

"Well, Rook finally has Detective Nikki Heat at his place for Christmas and he -"

"Castle."

"Shh," he put one finger to his lips. "You said you'd help."

"Fine," she crossed one leg over the other and swung it impatiently.

"Rook has Nikki at his place. They're enjoying the holiday, but she decides that she's more interested in the food he cooks for her, than she is in him."

"Hmm," Kate responded. "I can see you're problem. I think you need a woman's point of view."

"That's what I asked you."

"Well, as a detective, I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

He leaned forward in his chair. "Do you?"

"I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

He watched her very closely and sat back when her eyes met his face. She slid off the desk and climbed into his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I was just teasing you a little. I didn't think you'd be so sensitive, or give up so easily."

He buried his face in her hair. "I don't know why I walked away like that except that I was so surprised when you showed up on my doorstep Christmas Eve. This is the longest we've been together, outside of work, since we had that weekend in the Hamptons and even then we had a murder."

"Are you trying to say you don't know how to act with me without a murder mystery hanging over us?"

He stared up into her eyes, which had trapped him from the first day he'd met her. "I guess I am. I love you." He held her when she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Rick. Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I love having you here, especially spending time with my mother and Alexis."

"I care about them very much," she said.

"I know you do and I love you for that. I was happy that they left for the day and I thought we could have some fun and then you decided you liked the food more than me, which I don't understand. I'm handsome, rich, and funny and women love -"

"Stop right there, Castle."

"Oh, I love it when you talk like Detective Kate Beckett."

She slapped his shoulder and he kissed her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really was just trying to tease you."

"I over reacted. I'm sorry too."

"What shall we do now?"

He smiled and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked that question. "There is something you can do to make it up to me."

"Me! You're the one that over reacted."

He ran his hands up and down her back. "There's something I've wanted you to do for a long time."

"Hold it right there."

"Beckett…"

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'm going to get you for this."

"I'd expect nothing less."

CMCMCMCMCM

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you like this movie. It's a murder mystery, after all, with lots of sexual content."

"What can I say, I like Michael Caine. I was a kid when this movie came out and I managed to sneak into the theater with one of my friends. I'll never forget the shower scene with Angie Dickinson."

"Yeah, I can see that.

Kate unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and threw it at him. He caught it and leered at her as she stepped into his huge shower, shaped like a square, and completely glassed in. The water already ran and was at a comfortable temperature. She turned her back on him and tried to pretend she was alone, but she felt his eyes on her as she ducked under the rain showerhead.

She kept her eyes shut and tried to imagine herself alone as the hot water splattered down over her body to the black floor tiles under her feet. She pushed her hands through her hair. She reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between her hands.

She turned around and took in Castle, who wavered between the water that cascaded down the glass walls and the door. He stood in front of the sink with a towel around his waist and shaved. He didn't look at her as she slid the bar of soap down between her breasts to her belly. Her hand glided back and forth and up over one nipple. She gasped and sighed as little bubbles of pleasure burst into her stomach.

Rick glanced around at her as she let one hand glide down over her hips. She raised one leg off the floor and soaped it to her foot. He stared at her with his electric razor in his hand as she lifted her eyes to his face.

"Hm, Rick," she sighed quietly and reached between her legs.

One finger swirled around her water and arousal soaked clit. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back under the hot, pounding water. She kept her eyes closed and slid the soap over her erect nipples. More stinging needles of pleasure burned in her belly and into her center. She ached for him and then, he was there with her. He turned her in his arms so that she faced forward to the bathroom. His hands replaced hers on her breasts and her aching clit.

"Castle," she sighed. "Touch me."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she turned her head to kiss him. He shot his tongue into her mouth and she groaned.

"I want you," she growled as he broke the kiss.

He nodded, faced her forward and bent her over. She grabbed the inside door handles and gasped as he entered her from behind. Her ability to speak turned into moans and gasps as he thrust into her. It went fast, much faster than she'd hoped because his hands were absolute magic on her skin and she burned for him.

"Kate," he cried. "Cum for me."

His hand swiped hard at her clit. She cried out and her knees turned to jelly as she climaxed. "Rick, oh my god, baby."

"Kate," he hissed and held her up as he thrust again and again. "I love you," he groaned and emptied into her with one final thrust.

CMCMCM

He held her tight, as they snuggled together on his couch. He stroked her beautiful hair.

"Was it everything you hoped?"

He almost laughed at the question in her voice. He couldn't see her face because she laid facing away from him, but he knew the tone.

"You are so hot," he said and she laughed.

"Come on, Castle."

"I mean it. I thought Angie Dickinson was so beautiful when I was a kid, but at least you're not destined to be sliced and diced by a razor wielding killer."

"I hope not."

He hugged her tight. "Not while I'm around. I could never survive losing you, Detective Beckett."

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere, Castle. You are stuck with me, with or without murder."

Her phone beeped and she sighed. "What now?"

"Don't answer it."

"I have to."

She picked it up and spoke quietly, but her face changed from Kate to Detective Beckett. He got up and went to find their coats and shoes. When he came back, she was running a brush through her hair in the bathroom. "We've got a murder, Castle."

"Yeah, I figured. I knew it was too good to last."

"Merry Christmas, huh."

He pulled her into his arms. "It was because I was with you."

She kissed him and he smiled for her. "Come on, let's get to work."

THE END


End file.
